Golden Orbs!
by fang-over-fortune
Summary: Kagome Hagarashi is a collage studnt that moved to Tokyo Japan. She ends up meeting new friends and new BOYS! Find out who Kaogme will date and dump. {I'm bad at summarys sry.} Rated R for future sexual contact and vilence and talking. KagInu MirSan KagKo
1. Golden Orbs!

Golden orbs!

An annoying noise woke a girl with raven black hair. She hit the alarm clock and looked to see what time it was. "IT'S EIGHT ALREADY!" she yelled. She jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. She took a five minute cold shower and got dressed it hip huggers and a pink tank top. She grabbed her light blue back pack and ran out the door. She jumped in her car and drove to her new school.

She looked around and saw a lot of student sitting around talking. She parked her car and walked in front of the school. Some more students walked past her. One, a dark haired boy with hair pulled into a rat tail knocked her over. "Oww." She said. The boy bent down and started to talk and pick up her stuff. "So sorry! Really didn't mean to." He looked up into her chocolate brow eyes. He put out a hand to help her up. She gratefully took the hand and he started to talk again. "Name's Miroku. What's yours?" he said looking her from top to bottom. Kagome blushed and said,"Kagome. Nice to meet you." She started to walk off when he caught her arm. She turned back around. "Can I see your schedule?" Kagome nodded and handed it to him. He gave a little laugh. "We have lunch and math together. I guess I'll see ya then." He said handing her schedule to her. She blushed.

She got to her locker fairly easily. With the occasional stares from some of the boys. Kagome turned a corner and almost ran into a girl with long dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She stopped suddenly and sighed. "I don't seem to recognize you." She said. "I just moved here." She gave a little laugh and shook Kagome's hand. "I'm Kagome Hagarashi." Kagome said with a smile. "My name is Sango." Kagome let Sango see her schedule. "We have all the same classes. Do you want to walk to class with me?" Kagome nodded and they headed off. They walked into class and sat down at the back.

"So how many people do you know so far?" Sango asked. "Well you and a guy named Miroku." Kagome said looking at her schedule. "You know that pervert." Sango said looking at Kagome. Kagome looked up and nodded. Just then a boy with black hair sat next to Kagome. Not knowing who the boy sat by he glanced over. He saw Kagome's sweet face and gasped. Kagome looked at him and smiled. The bell rang and Kagome looked to the front of the class. The teacher walked in and smiled at them. "Ok people. This is your writing class. We will be writing story's and maybe go on a trip to China to see one of the most famous writers in all time. But right now you guys can chat while I get organized." Kagome smiled and looked at Sango. "Oh great." Sango said sarcastically. "What?" Kagome asked. "We got the same class as Koga. The boy sitting next to you." Kagome looked over. Koga was talking to a girl with short hair.

He looked over at Kagome. He gave a weak smile. Kagome waved. Kagome turned back around and looked at Sango. Sango giggled. Kagome looked at her confused. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked. Sango got her breath back and said "I think that Koga likes you." Kagome looked at her wide eyed. Sango sighed. "Koga always looks at the person he likes. Plus he gave you his 'I like you' smile." Kagome giggled a little. Koga tapped on Kagome's shoulder. "Hi. My names Koga. What's yours?" he asked. "I'm Kagome Hagarashi." Kagome studied the boy. He had fangs, pointy ears, and a tail. Kagome turned back to look at Sango. "_Demons _go to this school?" Kagome whispered at Sango. She nodded and read her book on two tail fire cat demons. Just then the bell rang for 2nd period and Kagome and Sango walked to there next class.

"So we have 3rd hour with Miroku?" Sango said. Kagome shook her head yes and gave a little giggle. "Met any boys you thought were cute?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head no. Sango laughed. "Sango! Kagome! Wait up!" Sango and Miroku turned around. Miroku came running up. They walked to math class. They sat in the back row. The bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Quiet down!" The teacher yelled. "Figures we get stuck with the old bat." Miroku joked. Sango and Kagome giggled. "What's so funny Ms. Hagarashi?" the teacher asked. Kagome looked up at her. "Ok. Then I would like to get on with my class. This is math. Everyone get your book and we'll start your lessons tomorrow." Kagome looked at Miroku. He was holding in his laugh. The class bell rang again and we walked out.

"I have to go to my locker. I'll see ya later ok." Miroku said. "Yeah me too. Good luck finding the gym Kagome." Sango said walking with Miroku. Kagome started to head to the gym when she ran into someone. They both dropped there stuff. "I'm so sorry." Kagome said bending down. "No it was my fault." He said. "No really I should have been…" Kagome said looking up. She looked into the boys eyes. They looked like golden orbs. Kagome gasped. "I'm Inuyasha." He said. Kagome swallowed and said "I'm Kagome." "Where ya heading Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Gym." Inuyasha laughed. "Me too. Hey you're new here. I'll show you to the gym locker rooms." "Hopefully the girl's right?" "Yeah." Inuyasha laughed. Inuyasha was another demon. He had ears on the top of his head. There husky ears. He has long silver hair. _He's_ _so cute._ Kagome thought while walking with him to gym.


	2. The First Date!

First Date!

Sango and Kagome walked out of gym and into the girl's locker room. Sango was mad because Inuyasha hit her ten times while they played dodge ball. All Kagome could do was laugh. "It's not funny. He could have really hurt my. Do you know Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking at Kagome. Kagome shook her head and said, "I bumped into him in the hallway. It's funny though. Usually with a demon the first thing I notice are there ears. But with Inuyasha I saw his eyes. They were like golden orbs." Sango laughed at the remark making Kagome flush four shades of red.

After fourth hour Kagome and Sango were walking to lunch with Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and gave a weak smile. Inuyasha smiled back. "So Kagome, anyone you like yet?" Kagome came back to reality and looked at Miroku. "Well?" Sango said eagerly. "Well that's none of you bees wax." Inuyasha looked at Miroku and saw his hand moving toward Sango's ass. He smiled. Miroku made the grab and got a hand mark on his face from Sango smacking him. "You lecher! What do you think I am? Your toy!" she yelled at Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome walked ahead of them as Miroku tried to explain while Sango yelled at him. "So Kagome, I know it's kind of sudden but um…" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha continued "…would you like to go on a date with me?" Kagome smiled at him. "I'd love to go Inuyasha." She said.

Sango and Miroku caught up to them and smiled. "What happened while we were gone?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and said at the same time "Nothing." Inuyasha bought Kagome a lunch since she didn't have any money. Inuyasha and Kagome got a two seated booth and Miroku and Sango sat with Kikyo and Koga. "Kagome, what do you like?" Inuyasha asked trying to get to know her better. "Well I like basketball and other sports." Kagome answered. "Do you have any siblings?" Kagome took a sip of her soda and said "I have a ten year old brother. His name is Sota." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "How about you?" Inuyasha looked back at a boy older then him sitting with some friends. Kagome followed his gaze. Inuyasha saw her looking at him. "That's my brother, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, "Well do you want me to pick you up of Friday around say seven thirty?" Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Sure. That would be great." Inuyasha smiled. The bell rang and the left.

Later that night Inuyasha came to Kagome house and knocked on the door. A little kid answered it and stared at him. "You must be Inuyasha. Kagome told me about you." Inuyasha gave a little smile. "You must be Sota." Sota shook his head and invited Inuyasha inside. Kagome came down five minutes later where a short black dress and a black jacket. Inuyasha gaped at her. She grabbed his hand and started to walk out the door when her mom stopped them. She had a camera. "Mom please don't." Kagome pleaded. Her mom shook her head and started to snap pictures. Kagome ushered Inuyasha out the door and into his car. They drove to the mall.

Inuyasha took Kagome into Chilies. He ate some ribs while Kagome had some salad. Inuyasha then took her to a jewelry store. She found a ruby necklace and decided she liked it. Inuyasha saw her eyes brighten as she saw it. While Kagome was looking at some other jewelry Inuyasha bought her the necklace. They left the store and went to the movies. They sat in the back row. "Kagome, I got you something." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "I saw you looking at it in the store." He presented the necklace to her and put it around her neck. "Inuyasha it's beautiful." She said. "Well it's not even close to what you look like." He said. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha put his arm around her when the movie started. About thirty minutes into the movie Kagome tapped on Inuyasha's shoulder. He turned his head. Kagome put her hands around Inuyasha's neck. She pulled him into a kiss. Inuyasha was amazed but closed his eyes to enjoy it. Kagome felt Inuyasha's tongue touch her lips. At first she thought he was joking until she noticed he wanted her to open her mouth. She did. Inuyasha explored Kagome's mouth with his tongue. Kagome's tongue entered his mouth and explored. They made out for about the rest of the movie.

It was around eleven so Inuyasha took Kagome home. "I'll see ya tomorrow." Inuyasha assured her. Kagome shook her head yes and gave him a kiss goodnight. They kissed for about two minutes till Kagome went inside. Inuyasha drove home. Kagome went upstairs and took a ten minute shower. She got dressed in her silk pajamas and crawled into bed. She dreamed about her and Inuyasha making out.

* * *

Please Reveiw me. Thank you! 


	3. Carnival!

Carnival!

Sry it took me so long. My sister got grounded from the internet and the only way to do that is to take it off our computer. . Just to let you know this chapter takes place about five months later! Oh, and please review and you can also give me some ideas. Just to warn you this chapter has lemons! Well here is the story. Hope you like.

Kagome woke up the next morning with Sota sitting on her bed. He stared at her and she stared back. "Sota what are you doing in my room?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "Inuyasha's here. He said you and him are going to meet some other people at the mall." Sota said. Kagome got out of bed and ran to her dresser. "Sota tell him to give me about eight minutes." Kagome ordered. Sota shook his head and went down stairs to Inuyasha. "She said she needs some time." Sota reported. Inuyasha looked at him and sighed. He got up and walked past Sota up to Kagome's room. He stopped at the door and heard the shower running. He walked into the room and stopped by the door. "Hurry up wench." He yelled. Kagome jumped and poked her head out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" she yelled. "Telling you to hurry. I'll be down stairs." He said leaving the room. Kagome shut the door and got dressed. She put on some hip huggers and a short shirt that showed her belly. She walked back into the bathroom and put on the ruby necklace Inuyasha had bought her. She put on some socks and shoes and grabbed her purse. She walked down stairs and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they left.

When they got to the mall Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the food court. "I see you're wherein the necklace I bought you the other day." Inuyasha said looking down at her. She put her hand on the necklace and said, "Yeah. How did you afford it though? It was over 10,000 dollars." Kagome asked still walking. "My parents are kind of rich." Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled.

They got to the food court and Inuyasha was first to see them. "YO MIROKU." He yelled getting his friends attention. Miroku turned around and waved at him. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her over to them. Kagome blushed a little from Inuyasha touching her but then remembered the kiss and stopped blushing. Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha and Kagome and smiled at each other. Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand. "Hey Inuyasha, what's up?" Koga said from the table not even paying attention to the hanyou. Kagome looked at him and smiled. "I don't like the way he's looking at me Inuyasha." She whispered knowing Inuyasha would hear her. He did. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and said, "Nothing much. You?" Koga looked away and said, "No." Kagome and Inuyasha sat down beside Sango. "What are we going to do?" Miroku asked. "Tonight is the carnival. We could go there after seeing a movie or something." Kagome suggested. They all nodded there heads in agreement. Inuyasha looked thoughtfully at Kagome. Kagome smiled at him. They walked over to the movie theater and went to see Lord of the Rings. Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to each other. Kagome was in the middle of Inuyasha and Koga. Sango and Miroku sat on the other side of Koga.

The movie started and Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome gave a slight giggle and leaned on his shoulder. Koga saw and glared at Inuyasha. Miroku tried to put his arm around Sango but ended up getting slapped. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He smiled down at her. Kagome leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha smiled and pulled Kagome in for a kiss on the lips. He got what he wanted. Kagome returned the kiss by opening her mouth and letting his tongue explore her mouth. Koga turned and saw. He growled. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped kissing and watched the rest of the movie.

When the movie was over Kagome and Inuyasha said they would meet up with them later at the carnival. They agreed and Inuyasha and Kagome went to his car. They drove to Inuyasha's house and Kagome thought that he was kidding when he said that it was his house. Inuyasha picked her up bridle style and carried her inside. He put her down on the floor. "Lets go to my room." He said with a smirk. Kagome nodded and they walked up some stairs. Inuyasha put a blind fold on Kagome and said he would guide her. She thought he was going to be in front of her but he wasn't. He went behind her and put his hands on her hips. He started to walk while Kagome walked to. They got to a door and Inuyasha stopped. He opened the door and picked her up. He laid her on his bed and told her to wait. Kagome sat there wondering what he was doing. Inuyasha locked the door and sat down beside her.

He took the blind fold off of her and smiled. Kagome looked around. Inuyasha had dimmed the lights and locked the door. Kagome looked at him. "If you don't want to you don't have to." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha how about after the carnival we meet up here. That is if you don't mind." Kagome answered. Inuyasha agreed with her. "What about your brother?" Kagome asked worried. "Don't worry. He is going to his girl's house tonight. I made sure of that." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha and Kagome watched a movie and then went to the carnival.

Inuyasha and Kagome rode a ton of rides together including: The Tunnel Of Love, Cobra (Roller costar), Log Jam, and Laser Tag (Kagome won!). Inuyasha won Kagome a stuffed two tail cat demon. They were going on one more ride. The Farris wheel. Inuyasha helped Kagome in and they sat down and enjoyed the ride. Inuyasha and Kagome got stuck on top of the Farris wheel. Inuyasha bent over to Kagome and kissed her cheek. Kagome started to shiver. Inuyasha took of his jacket and put it on Kagome's legs. He put his arm around her shoulder. Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha. "Kagome, I can get us out of here faster then that bastard down there." Inuyasha said. "No I would like to have the company of you beside me." She answered. Inuyasha shook his head yes. He breathed in her sent deeply. _She smells so good._ He thought. He enjoyed her scent. Before he could realize it they were at the bottom. Inuyasha helped Kagome down and they walked to his car. The drive to Inuyasha's house seemed like it took a decade.

They finally got there and Inuyasha picked Kagome up again. He did the same process. Kagome giggled. "So are you sure you are ready for this?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded her head and smiled. She got up of the bed and walked up to Inuyasha. She put her hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss. Inuyasha put his hand behind her back. He slowly edged his other hand up her shirt. She didn't seem to mind so Inuyasha moved his hand to her breast. Inuyasha moved the other hand up her back. Kagome opened her mouth and got a turn to explore Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind. Inuyasha massaged Kagome's breast. Inuyasha stopped and pulled apart. Kagome looked up at him.

He took of his shirt to reveal a six pack. Kagome stared at him and smiled. Kagome took off her tank top. Inuyasha walked back up to her and started to kiss her stomach. He moved up and to her neck. Kagome grabbed his hair and gently pulled him into bed. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome. He worked the rest of the way up to her mouth. He started to kiss her again. Kagome put her arms around his neck. Inuyasha broke the kiss again and started to un-strap Kagome's bra. Kagome stopped him. He looked at her. Kagome started to un-button her pants. Inuyasha saw and did the same with his dark blue jeans. They trough there pants to the side and kissed each other again.

Kagome let Inuyasha un-strap her bra. He then hugged her close to get the feeling of her into him. Kagome reached up and started to rub his ears. Inuyasha purred. Kagome started to giggle. "What's so funny wench?" He asked still holding her. "You purred." Kagome said calming down. "So." He said. That was the last word spoken by the two. Inuyasha laid Kagome down on her back. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha bent down and brought a nipple to his mouth. With the ignored breast he massaged it with his hand. Kagome gave a little moan. Inuyasha nipped at her nipple. Kagome put her hands on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha switched nipples so Kagome could feel pleasure in both. After about ten more minutes of this Kagome stopped Inuyasha. He knew what she wanted. He went down to her panties and took them off. He then slid his boxers off. "Before I'm aloud to do this there's something I have to tell you. In order for a demon to do this he must mark her." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him confused. "I must draw a little bit of your blood from your neck. Don't worry it won't really hurt." He said. Kagome shook her head yes. Inuyasha crawled up to her neck and smelt it. He kissed a certain spot and then nipped it. Kagome started to bleed a little bit. Inuyasha lapped up the blood with his tongue.

Kagome looked at him when he was done. He kissed her cheek and said, "Are you ready?" Kagome shook her head yes. Inuyasha entered Kagome. She felt pain at first but it went away. He then started to move in and out of her. Kagome gave a little moan. Kagome moved her hip in a circular rotation. Inuyasha was enjoying it. Kagome moaned again. "Harder Inuyasha." She said. "I love you so much Kagome." He pushed harder, "Is that better?" He asked. Kagome shook her head no and said, "I love you too." Inuyasha pushed harder. "Harder." Kagome moaned. "What ever you say my love." Inuyasha pushed harder. "Faster." Kagome said. Inuyasha moved faster. Kagome moaned in pleasure. Inuyasha gave a pleasure full growl. Kagome looked at him and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. She wrapped her legs around him to make sure he was going as deep as he could. Kagome kissed Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha just moved faster. "Oh Inu-ya-sha!" She moaned.

Inuyasha exited Kagome. She looked at him. He was kissing down her. Inuyasha reached Kagome's sweet spot and put his tongue in her. Kagome took a deep breath. _She tastes so good._ He thought. So he ate her out for another half hour. Kagome pulled him up and started to kiss him. Inuyasha returned the kisses. Kagome flipped them over and kissed down him. She put his member into her mouth. She made circles with her tongue. Inuyasha gave another low growl. Kagome stopped and kissed up his body. Inuyasha flipped them again and sucked on her nipple. Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha stopped and looked up at Kagome. He looked over at the clock. It was 3:45 a.m. Kagome looked at the clock too. "Inuyasha how about we get some sleep?" Kagome suggested. Inuyasha nodded his head. Inuyasha crawled up to her and lay beside her. Kagome turned around and put her head in his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. They went to bed in each others arms.


	4. Fire!

Fire!

Inuyasha woke up before Kagome. He heard a door open and smelt Sesshomaru. He sighed. He got dressed and let Kagome sleep. He walked down stairs and made egg and bacon sandwiches for him and Kagome. Kagome woke up and jumped in the shower. She got dressed in what she wore last night and walked down stares. Inuyasha greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. He handed her a sandwich and they ate in silence. "Well I better get home. Don't worry I have a ride." Kagome said. Inuyasha got up and hugged Kagome. She left the room and went home. Inuyasha laid his head down on the table. Sesshomaru walked upstairs. He glared at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru smelt his brother. "You did mark her didn't you brother?" He asked paying no mind to Inuyasha. "Yeah. She had to go home though. Hey how did you know?" Inuyasha responded. "You smell like her." Inuyasha shook his head and got up. He stretched. _I wonder if Kagome and the others want to go to the mall._ He asked himself. He walked over to his cell phone and dialed Miroku's number. He asked if he wanted to go to the mall and shop for a while. Miroku agreed and called Sango while Inuyasha called Kagome. Sango and Kagome agreed and Miroku called Koga who said ok.

They got to the mall and went to the food court. Kagome and Inuyasha were first to get there. Followed by Sango and Miroku. They were waiting on Koga. When Koga got there he smiled and walked up to them. He sniffed the air. He looked at Kagome who was talking to Sango. He saw the mark on her neck. He growled. Koga turned to glare at Inuyasha who was talking to Miroku. He walked up to Inuyasha and tapped his shoulder. Inuyasha looked at Koga. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "I need to talk to you." Koga said calmly. Kagome looked over at Koga and Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw Kagome looking and smiled. He got up and followed Koga.

"What did you do to her?" Koga asked in a whisper. Inuyasha looked at him confused. "What did you do to Kagome?" He whispered again. "Oh. I marked her. Do you have a …" Inuyasha said. He was cutoff by Koga's punch in the jaw. Kagome looked over and saw Inuyasha on the floor holding his jaw. He was bleeding. Kagome got up and ran over to him. Kagome bent down beside Inuyasha. "Kagome run. NOW!" Inuyasha whispered to her. Kagome herd him and got up. She ran over to Sango. Koga kicked Inuyasha in the stomach. Kagome saw and couldn't stand it anymore. She ran over to Koga and grabbed his arm starting to pull. "KOGA STOP! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! WHAT DID INUYASHA DO TO YOU!" Kagome yelled pulling. Koga smelt her and turned around. He grabbed her shoulders. Kagome struggled. Koga pulled her into a forceful kiss. Kagome was trying to get out but he was to strong. Inuyasha looked up and saw. Just then Sesshomaru walked in and grabbed Koga's tail. Koga stopped kissing Kagome and yelped. He turned around and saw Sesshomaru glaring at him. "I suggest leaving my little brothers mate alone." He said calmly. Koga pulled his tail away and winked at Kagome. He ran out the door and to his car.

"Are you all right Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked while helping Inuyasha to his feet. "I think so. But why did you call me his 'mate'?" Kagome asked confused. "The mark he gave you. It means he clamed you as his mate. For the demon law no other demon is supposed to try anything on you. Koga didn't care though." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and helped support him. Sango and Miroku looked at them and shrugged. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat Inuyasha down in a chair. "Inuyasha are you all right?" Kagome asked worried. Inuyasha looked up at her and nodded his head. Kagome hugged him. "How about we go to your place for a while. I'd still like to see the rest of your home and family." Inuyasha said starting to get up. "Ok but take it easy." Kagome said walking to his car. Inuyasha smiled and got in. He had a couple broken ribs and a bloody lip. But nothing he couldn't handle.

Kagome looked forward and saw smoke. "Inuyasha where do you think that is coming from?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha drove a little faster. They turned on the street Kagome lived on and saw her house in flames. Kagome screamed. He stopped the car and got out. Kagome jumped out and ran to one of the fire fighters. She tried to run past him and he caught her arm. "Let me go!" she yelled. The fire fighter shook his head. Inuyasha jumped over him and tried to find a way into the house. "Inuyasha no! It's too dangerous!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha saw one of the window's clear of a path and jumped to it. He lifted it open. He was in Sota's room. He looked around for Sota. "Inuyasha is that you?" a week voice said behind him. Inuyasha turned around and saw Sota sitting on the ground looking up at him. "Sota I want you to tell me where your mom is." Inuyasha said firmly. "She was in her room when they shot the flaming arrows in here." Sota said. Inuyasha smelt the air. He got a faint whiff of blood. He looked down at Sota and saw an arrow in his arm. Inuyasha picked Sota up and walked to the door. He opened it and walked across the hall. "Mom's room is the last door on the right." Sota said. Inuyasha nodded and walked over there careful not to touch any of the fire. They got there and Inuyasha opened the door. Mrs. Hagarashi was on the floor crying.

Inuyasha walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up. "I need you to get on my back so I can get you and Sota out of here." Inuyasha said leaning down. Mrs. Hagarashi nodded and got up. She crawled on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha walked out the door and saw the fire coming to them. He ran to the window and tried to open it. It was stuck. He walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow case. He wrapped it around his arm and punched the window. He set Sota and Mrs. Hagarashi down and stepped out. Sota crawled out after and Inuyasha put him on the ground. Mrs. Hagarashi came next. Inuyasha jumped her down and picked up the two. He didn't go to the front. He ran farther away from the house.

Kagome

Kagome was still trying to get free. The house was getting worse. Kagome started to cry. She looked up at the fire fighter. Kagome bit his arm and he let go. Kagome ran in front of the house. The house suddenly exploded. Kagome's eyes went wide. She dropped to her knees and cried. Inuyasha walked around the front. He saw Kagome. He decided to take Sota and Mrs. Hagarashi to the ambulance. Kagome stuck her face in her hands. Inuyasha walked up behind her and knelt down. He wrapped his arms around her. Kagome stopped crying and looked up at him. He gave her a weak smile. Kagome turned around and pulled him into a hug. "I promise I will never leave you Kagome." Inuyasha said stroking her hair. Kagome shook her head. She started to cry again. A fire fighter came up behind them (Not the one Kagome bit). He tapped on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha helped Kagome up and turned around. "You saved them boy. You're a hero." He said. Inuyasha glared at him and picked Kagome up bridal style. She held on to his neck. "I don't care." Inuyasha said walking to his car. Kagome slid in and so did Inuyasha. "We need to go to the hospital to make sure Sota and your mom is all right." Inuyasha said. "You found them?" Kagome asked hope in her eyes. Inuyasha nodded and drove them to the hospital.

When they got there they found out that Kagome's mom was burnt on her elbow and that Sota would be fine after a few months. "Kagome, I need to make a phone call. I'll be with you in a bit." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off. Kagome walked into her mother and brother's room. "Kagome!" Sota yelled happily. "Are you two ok?" Kagome asked sitting down. "We will be fine dear. The only problem is we don't have any where to stay." Mrs. Hagarashi said. Inuyasha walked in and had heard the whole thing. "Now I wouldn't say that." He said sitting down next to Kagome. Inuyasha put his arm around her. "What do you mean?" Sota asked. Inuyasha gave a short laugh. "I mean that I called my brother and he said it would be fine if you guys lived with us." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you so much Inuyasha." Mrs. Hagarashi said. "Oh and what will we owe you?" "Don't worry about that." Inuyasha said smirking at Kagome. He leaned over to Kagome's ear and whispered, "The payment will be coming from you Kagome." Kagome looked up at him and gave a slight giggle. "What's so funny?" Sota asked. "Nothing." Inuyasha and Kagome said.


	5. Adjusting To A New Home!

Adjusting To a New Home!

Sota and Mrs. Hagarashi got out of the hospital the next day. Kagome and Inuyasha had stayed by there side. They all got in Inuyasha's car. "So where do you live Inuyasha?" Mrs. Hagarashi asked. He looked in the rear view mirror. "It's about one mile away from Sota's school and the university." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha picked up his cell phone and dialed his home phone number. "Hey Sesshomaru. (Hello Inuyasha.) We are on our way there. (How old is that boy?) Around ten. (What's his name again?) His name is Sota. (And an adult female.) Yeah. Her name is um… all I know is that her name is Mrs. Hagarashi. (You want them on the first floor right.) Yeah. (Ok I'll prepare it and be waiting in the living room.) Ok. Bye. (Bye.) Just to let you now Sesshomaru talked in the ( ).

They got to the house about thirty minutes later. Mrs. Hagarashi and Sota looked at it with wide eyes. Inuyasha started to laugh. He parked the car and fished out his key. He unlocked the door and walked in. Kagome and Sota walked in fine but Mrs. Hagarashi all most fell. "Kagome, his house is huge. Why didn't you tell me?" She stammered. "I guess I forgot. Oh, hello Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru tilted his head. "Sota this is my older brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is Sota." Inuyasha said. "Sota, would you like to see your room?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at him. "Yes. Can you show my mom her room too?" Sota said looking at his mom. Sesshomaru shook his head and asked them to follow. They did. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "So since you don't have any clothes now, how about we go to the mall?" He said. "Sure but what about my mom and brother?" Kagome asked. "Sesshomaru will handle it." Inuyasha said picking her up and carrying her out to the car.

They got to the mall about ten minutes later. Inuyasha and Kagome were holding each other's hands and walking into Gap. Inuyasha walked toward the hoodies. Kagome walked over to the pants. They had holes in them. Inuyasha took down one of the hoodies. He put it over his shoulder and walked over to Kagome. "What is that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking over at him. "A hoody that I want. Don't worry. I'm still shopping for you." He said picking up a short skirt. "What do you think of this?" "Inuyasha! It's nice. Let me see it so I can try it on with that tank top." Kagome said snatching it from him. She walked over to the tank top and grabbed it. Kagome entered the changing room and started to try stuff on. Inuyasha sat down and sighed. He looked around and saw a pair of hip huggers that dimmed. He walked over to them. He picked them up and imagined Kagome in them. He gave a slight snicker. Kagome walked out and saw him. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned around. "So what do you think?" Kagome asked turning in slow circles. "Beautiful Kagome. How about these with say a pink tank top." Inuyasha said showing her the pants. "Ok." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Kagome left with ten pairs of jeans, eighteen tank tops, and two hoodies.

Kagome then walked into Victoria Secrets. Inuyasha gulped. He walked in and saw Kagome looking at see through bras and panties. He walked up to her. "You would like that now wouldn't you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gave a slight laugh. "Damn straight. Now can we hurry it up here? I don't feel comfortable being the only guy here." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. She grabbed the same thing but in different colors and a black nightgown with red flames on it that was also see through.

"Are we done?" Inuyasha asked. "No. I still need socks, a new backpack, and some shoes. Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" She said walking into a shoe store. "I keep getting a whiff of Koga." Inuyasha said following her. Kagome picked out some leather high heel zip up boots and some tennis shoes. They walked into another store and got socks.

They went into a school supplies store. Kagome went over to the back pack section. Inuyasha followed. He took a deep breath. He looked around. He walked out of the aisle and saw Koga at the cash register. _He works here?_ Inuyasha thought. Kagome picked out a red backpack and almost walked past Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her back into the aisle. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Koga works at the cash register. We need to find a way to another." Inuyasha said. Kagome peeked around the corner. "His is the only one open." Kagome said. "Kagome I'll buy it you go out there and wait for me." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and handed him the backpack. She walked out of the store and sat on a bench. Inuyasha walked up to the register and handed Koga the back pack. Koga scanned it. "So where is Kagome?" Koga asked. "Non of you business." Inuyasha said paying for it and walking out the door. Kagome got up and followed him. They put the stuff in the car and left.

Inuyasha and Kagome got home and went to Inuyasha's room. "You will be staying with me." He said. Kagome giggled. She put all of her clothes away. They went back down stairs and saw Sesshomaru and Sota playing a video game. Inuyasha was holding in a laugh. Sota jumped up and started to yell. "I WON! I WON! YOU LOST!" Sota yelled. Sesshomaru looked up at him. He looked over at the clock. It was almost 7. "How about I order pizza?" Kagome said. Sota and Inuyasha smiled and agreed. Sesshomaru nodded his head. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the kitchen. "Just to let ya know Kagome. Today is the day I get paid." Inuyasha said looking down at her. Kagome nodded her head and dialed the number.

The pizza got there twenty minutes later. Inuyasha had 5 pieces, Sesshomaru had 3, Sota had 2, Mrs. Hagarashi had 1, and Kagome had 1. Mrs. Hagarashi and Sota had gone to bed. Sesshomaru was in the shower. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was reading a book. "I'll give you ten minutes to get ready for me." He said. Kagome giggled. She got up after closing her book and went up stairs. Inuyasha sat on the couch and watched the clock. _Hurry up._ He thought. Ten minutes had past and Inuyasha went up stairs.

He looked around and couldn't find Kagome. He sat on his bed and sighed. Kagome crawled from under the bed and put her arms on his shoulders. "Why are you so tense?" She asked rubbing his shoulders. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome. She was wearing only her see through night gown. Inuyasha smiled. Kagome moved in front of him. She sat in his lap. Inuyasha put his arms around her. She looked into his eyes. Inuyasha pulled her into a kiss. They tongue wrestled for a bit and then pulled a part panting.

Inuyasha laid Kagome down on their bed. He took off his pants and shirt and crawled on to her. He kissed her again. He moved down to where the night gown ended and lifted it up to her stomach. He put one of his fingers into her. She gasped but then relaxed again. She tightened around him. Inuyasha liked the feeling and put another finger in her. He moved his fingers in and out. Kagome moaned softly. Inuyasha removed his fingers and licked them. He crawled back up to Kagome and licked her cheek.

Kagome got up and removed Inuyasha's boxers. She took off her night gown and sat him on the bed. She sat in his lap with her legs wrapped around him. Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome put her hands around his member and put it into her. He smirked at her. Kagome moved back and forth. Inuyasha started to pant. Kagome grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. Inuyasha massaged her and she was starting to pant. Inuyasha gave a low growl. Kagome leaned in for a kiss. Inuyasha opened his mouth for her. They did that for about an hour. Inuyasha got up and held Kagome close to him. He picked her up and entered her again. Kagome was up against a wall and Inuyasha was supporting her. She moved up and down. "I …love …you… Ka… go… me." Inuyasha said in between pants. "Me…too." Kagome said. They both moaned. Inuyasha pulled Kagome in for another kiss.

Inuyasha moved Kagome to the bed. Inuyasha nipped at her nipple. Kagome moved her hands over his back. He massaged the other breast. Kagome stopped him and brought him up to her. They kissed for about ten minutes. Kagome put Inuyasha on his back. She put him into her mouth. Inuyasha gave another play full growl. Kagome stopped and lay on her back. "Do what you want Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha entered her and moved in and out. Kagome moaned loudly. He then put his hand on her breast and massaged them. Kagome gave a play full shriek. That made Inuyasha hornier. He moved faster. Kagome moaned. "Deeper Inuyasha." She moaned. Inuyasha went as deep as he could. "Yes! Yes! Faster! OH!" Kagome said putting her arms around him. Inuyasha moved faster. He bent his head down and kissed where the mark was. They did this for another ten minutes. Inuyasha exited her and moved down. He licked inside her for a while. Kagome sat up and watched him. She took his hands and put them on her breast. Inuyasha squeezed hard. Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha massaged her again. Kagome massaged his ears. Inuyasha stopped and kissed Kagome for an hour. Kagome lied down and fell asleep. Inuyasha laid next to her and put his arms under hers. He grabbed her breasts and fell asleep.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up and heard the shower running. He smirked. _I think I'll pay Kagome a little visit._ He thought. Inuyasha slide into the bathroom. Kagome was washing her hair and did not notice. Inuyasha opened the door. Kagome still did not notice. Inuyasha shut the door. He cracked his knuckles. The sound was drained by the sound of the shower. Inuyasha quickly wrapped his hands around Kagome. She gave a little scream. Inuyasha shushed her. She turned around and saw Inuyasha. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She ordered. Inuyasha looked at her stunned. He shook his head. Kagome looked at him and noticed he was a little scared. She gave a little giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Kagome opened her mouth for Inuyasha. While they were kissing Inuyasha forced her to the shower wall. He put himself into her. Kagome tightened around him. He started to move in and out. Kagome broke the kiss. "Inuyasha can't you wait." She complained. "I don't want to." Inuyasha whined. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smiled at her and kissed her neck. He exited her.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "We can wash each others bodies if you want to." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her with hope. Kagome grabbed the soap. She got it to where she had bubbles on her hands. She took her hands to Inuyasha's chest. She rubbed around his chest. Inuyasha gave a play full growl. Kagome moved to Inuyasha's arms. After scrubbing them then she moved to his member. She spent most of the time there. Inuyasha felt wonderful. Kagome finally finished and washed his legs. He rinsed off and grabbed the soap. He smirked at her. Kagome laughed. Inuyasha started at the neck. Then moved to the arms. He then moved to her breast. He massaged them and washed them at the same time. Kagome gave a little moan of pleasure. Inuyasha moved down to her sweet spot. He put his hand into her and washed around. Kagome put her hands on his head. He moved down to her legs and washed around there. Kagome rinsed off and smiled at him. "That was fun." Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed at his remark.

They got out of the shower and got dressed. Kagome wore her black mini skirt with an almost see through white tank top. Inuyasha wore a pair of jeans and his black hoody with red flames. They walked down stairs and saw Mrs. Hagarashi making breakfast. Inuyasha smelt the air. His tongue plopped out of his mouth. Kagome and Mrs. Hagarashi laughed. Inuyasha put his tongue back in his mouth and looked at them. "What's so funny?" He asked. Kagome and Mrs. Hagarashi stopped laughing.


	6. Koga!

Koga!

Inuyasha left the kitchen and went to Sota's room. He was sitting on his bed playing NFL. Inuyasha sat next to him. "Hey Sota." Inuyasha said. Sota grunted and continued playing. Inuyasha smiled. Sota only had a few seconds. The game ended and Sota won. Inuyasha nodded his head. "Oh, hi Inuyasha. What's up?" Sota said. "Breakfast is almost ready. You get really hooked in those games don't you?" Inuyasha said. Sota got up and nodded. They left the room and found breakfast on the table.

They ate in silence. Kagome was already done. "Inuyasha if you don't hurry we'll be late." Kagome complained. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "I'm almost done." He said in between bits. Kagome sighed. She walked out of the room and grabbed her backpack. She walked back into the dinning room and sat down when the door bell rang. "I'll get it." She said getting up. She walked to the door and opened it. Koga was standing in the door way. "Koga!" Kagome said in shock. Koga nodded and walked past her. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against a wall. Kagome came out of shock and walked into the kitchen. She moved behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He saw that she was scared. He swallowed the last bit he took and looked over at the door. Inuyasha saw Koga and stood up. Inuyasha gave a threatening growl. Koga smirked at him. Sota and Mrs. Hagarashi stared at them blankly. "You got some nerve coming into my house Koga." Inuyasha said still growling. "Yeah well, I figured I should come and pick up my mate from your house." Koga smirked. Inuyasha turned around and grabbed Kagome's shoulders. He pulled her into a hug. "Take your mom and Sota down to the basement. Knock first though. Sesshomaru should answer. Tell him Koga's here. He will let you in and you will be safe." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome shook her head. "I love you. Don't get hurt." Kagome whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too." They separated and Kagome ran over to her mother and brother.

"We have to go." She said. Sota and Mrs. Hagarashi got up and walked out of the room. Koga looked at them and shook his head. Kagome walked over to the basement door and knocked. She heard someone on the stairs and stepped back. Sesshomaru opened the door. He looked down at Kagome's face. "What's wrong?" He asked. Kagome looked back at the kitchen hallway. She thought a moment and looked back at Sesshomaru. "Sota and Mom want to watch TV with you." She said smiling. Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded. Sota and Mrs. Hagarashi walked into the room. Kagome shut the door and turned to go back into the kitchen.

Kagome ran over to the kitchen door. She walked in. Inuyasha had a knife in his leg and Koga was glaring at him happily. Kagome gasped and ran to Inuyasha's side. Koga looked at her and smiled. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist. "Inuyasha we need to get you out of here." Kagome said. "Hey Kagome. Ready to go?" Koga asked raising his eyebrows. Kagome glared at him. She stood up and confronted him. "I do not like nor love you Koga. I love Inuyasha." Kagome said. "So he is the thing in between us. Fine, I'll have to get ride of him." Koga said. He grabbed Kagome's hand and through her to the ground. Inuyasha saw and glared at him. Koga grabbed another knife and walked toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes were turning blood red. Koga looked at him blankly. He through the knife and it hit Inuyasha's left shoulder (Around where the heart is.) Inuyasha didn't move. He started to get purple stripes on the sides of his face. Sesshomaru walked in and saw Inuyasha. He ran over to his brother and knelt down beside him. "Inuyasha calm down." Sesshomaru said holding his brother's shoulders. Inuyasha pushed his brother off of him. He stood up and glared at Koga. Koga grabbed another knife. He held the knife up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved his claws swiftly. The knife fell apart. Koga started at it. He ran out the door and to his car. Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru walked up to him and pounded him on the head. Inuyasha passed out. Kagome got up and ran over to him. "What did you do that for?" She asked. "He was becoming full demon." Sesshomaru commented. Kagome moved her hand to Inuyasha's face. She moved some of his hair out of his face. Inuyasha stirred. "We have to get him to the hospital." Kagome said. "Demons heal faster then humans do. He doesn't need to go any where." Sesshomaru argued. Kagome gasped at the comment. She stood up. "YES HE DOSE! HE ISN'T LIKE YOU SESSHOMARU! HE'S PART HUMAN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! AND WITH HIM NOCKED OUT AND BLEEDING IN TWO SPOTS HE NEEDS A DOCTOR!" Kagome yelled. "No he doesn't." Sesshomaru said calmly. Kagome was getting furious. "INUYASHA IS NOT FULL DEMON! HE NEEDS TO SEE A DOCTOR BEFORE HE DIES! SESSHOMARU I KNOW YOU DO NOT WANT YOU OWN BROTHER TO DIE! AND WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT I'M TAKING HIM TO THE HOSPITAL EVEN IF I HAVE TO CARY HIM THERE!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru just stood there.

Inuyasha stirred again. "Ka-go-me…" Inuyasha stammered. Kagome knelt down beside him and put his head in her lap. "Don't worry. I'm here." She said. Kagome put Inuyasha's arm around her shoulder. She hoisted him up. Sesshomaru looked at her. He sighed and walked down stairs. Kagome dragged Inuyasha out to the car and laid him in the back seat. She took the keys and got in the front seat. Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha. She started the car.

This part is Inuyasha's dream. It's when he said Kagome's name. It goes on till they get to the hospital. 

Inuyasha was just knocked out by Sesshomaru. He drifted into a dream. Inuyasha was with Kagome at a park. "I'm going to pick some flowers ok?" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded his head and lay in the grass. Kagome skipped off with a basket. Inuyasha shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Inuyasha woke up hearing a scream. He jolted up and ran over to the flowers. Koga had Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha growled. Koga looked away from Kagome and over to Inuyasha. "Stay right there my dear." Koga said letting go of Kagome. Kagome stood there. Koga walked up to Inuyasha and smirked. "I challenge you for Kagome's heart." Koga said. "Fine." Inuyasha commented. "Kagome you will be mine yet." Koga said looking over at her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha punched Koga. Koga fell on the ground. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "Well if you get to use your sword I get to use this." Koga yelled "GET HIM! GET INUYASHA!" Koga yelled. A pack of wolves came out of no where and bit Inuyasha everywhere. Inuyasha yelled in pain. Koga walked up to Inuyasha and laughed. The wolves let go and stood behind Koga. Inuyasha fell to his knees. "Ka-go-me…"Inuyasha said. "She's mine now." Koga said. He unsheathed his sword and stabbed Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell on his side.

Kagome walked up to them. Inuyasha looked up at her. She looked at Koga and smiled. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He saw Kagome open her mouth for the wolf. Koga inched his hands up her shirt to her breast. Inuyasha gave a low growl. His vision was blurry. Ten minutes later he was out cold.


	7. authers note

Hey this is just a authors note. So yeah. Um, I won't be able to up date for a while. Sry.

P.s. I will be checking in regularly and writing. So if you could. Please give me some new Ideas! Thanx.

INUYASHA RULES!

AND HE' S HOT!


	8. Fight with Death

Sorry for not updating lately. My computer had 333 viruses on it because of my sister. God I hate her right know. I'm trying to get all of my stories updated. Well here's the story!

Kagome knocked on the hospital room's door that contained her life mate. Keade opened the door. "How can I help ye?" Keade asked. Kagome looked at the ground. The tears started to stream down her face faster. Sesshomaru and the others looked up at the two. Kagome looked back up at Keade. "Can I please stay next to Inuyasha? Please?" Kagome cried. Keade looked at Kagome with concern in her eyes. "Have ye mated with him yet?" Kagome shook her head yes. "Then ye must come in other wise he and you might die." Keade moved aside and Kagome stepped in.

She looked over at Inuyasha. He was lying in a bed. He had bandages on his head, chest, and leg. Kagome sat next to him. She cried even harder. "I'll leave ye two alone." Keade said turning around and walking outside. Kagome moved some silver hair out of Inuyasha's face. A tear drop fell on his face. He stirred and opened his eyes. "Kagome?" Kagome gasped in surprise. "You're up!" "Feh, you think a mere wolf would be able to take me down? Ah!" Inuyasha said grabbing his shoulder. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked concerned. Inuyasha nodded. He sat forward. "I'll be ok as long as I'm with you. Kagome if a mate is far away or has not seen his mate in a day then you get weaker and refuse to eat, sleep, or drink anything. That's why I'm glade that old hag let you in." Kagome blinked at him. He leaned forward and gave Kagome a kiss. She returned it with equal passion. "I want you to go to sleep and rest a bit Inuyasha. I won't leave your side." Kagome ordered. Inuyasha laughed and lay down. He fell asleep. Kagome smiled and lay down next to him. She fell asleep instantly.

A few hours later Inuyasha woke up and wrapped his arms around Kagome. She's not supposed to be in the bed, he thought. He didn't care though. The closer she was to him the faster he healed. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at his Kagome.

Outside

Sesshomaru was arguing with Keade, Miroku was comforting Sango, and Mrs. Higarashi and Sota were talking quietly. "Why can't I see my brother?" Sesshomaru said coolly. "Because he can only see his mate right know." Keade argued back. "I have to go." She walked off. Sesshomaru heard the elevator door open. He looked over. Koga walked out. He walked over to the door. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. "How dare you hurt my brother!" Koga grabbed Sesshomaru's arms. "Let go you dog I have to find Kagome!" Koga yelled. Sesshomaru gave him a cold glare. Kagome walked out of the room. "Sesshomaru put him down please." Kagome said not even looking. Sesshomaru dropped the wolf. Koga looked over at Kagome. "Kagome come on lets go." Kagome sat down next to her mom. "Koga just leave!" Kagome said sternly. "But Kagome…" Kagome stood up. "KOGA HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO TELL YOU? I LOVE INUYASHA NOT YOU! SO LEAVE BEFORE I LET SESSHOMARU KILL YOU!" She yelled. Koga gasped and turned to leave. Kagome sat back down. "How is he?" Mrs. Higarashi asked. "I don't know. I guess he's alright. I need to go back in there." "Wait Kagome. I need to talk to ye all." Keade walked in. "I don't know how to say this but Inuyasha might not survive. Sorry." She sat down. "He will need all the comfort he can get. Every two hours I want you to go in there for an hour. Except you Kagome. You must stay in there the whole time." Kagome sat there dumbstruck. She got up and went into Inuyasha's room. Keade turned to the others. "Make sure ye do not stress him. He dose not need it." Keade walked off.

Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome sat in a chair next to Inuyasha. "What was all the noise Kagome?" He asked dryly. "Nothing really just that dumb obsessed wolf. God he is driving me nuts." Kagome said sourly. Inuyasha gave a slight laugh. Kagome joined in. "Oh yeah! Ever two hours or so the others will be coming in here for an hour." "Damn. I don't want to see Sesshomaru he'll just tell me how much of a disgrace I am again." Kagome sighed. She shook her head and got up. She got two glasses out and pored water in the cups. "Here drink some water you sound a little dry." Inuyasha sat up and drank some of the water. "Thanks Kagome." She smiled a little bit. Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's cheek. "I love you so much Kagome." He said. "I love you too." Inuyasha pulled her into a forceful kiss. As they were kissing Sesshomaru opened the door. His eyes opened wider. "Ahem." He said. Inuyasha stopped kissing Kagome and looked at the door. "What the hell! Barging in here like it was your room!" He yelled. "Sorry for just barging in like that Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at his brother with wide eyes. "I don't believe it you actually apologized." Sesshomaru nodded his head yes. Mrs. Higarashi, Sota, Sango, and Miroku walked in and sat down. "How are you doing Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "I'm good I guess. So that damn wolf was here? What the hell did he want?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone looked at Kagome. She shrugged her shoulders. "Inuyasha I am proud of you." Sesshomaru said putting a hand on Inuyasha's good shoulder. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked confused. "Well you stood up to Koga to protect your mate. It's very brave. You even risked death. You also risked turning into a full demon." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha smiled. Kagome gave a weak laugh. "Don't worry Inuyasha, me and Sango will get you and Kagome's homework. It'll be fine. We will even take notes." Miroku said happily. "Thanks you guys." Inuyasha said. "I'm a little tired." He yawned. Everyone looked at him worried. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her in the bed. Mrs. Higarashi gasped. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. "My Kagome." He whispered so only her and Sesshomaru could hear him. (The only reason Sesshomaru can hear is because he's a demon.) Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smelt her hair. He sighed and fell asleep.

Koga

Koga got out of the hospital and looked around. "Where are you two?" He said. Two other wolf demons jumped out of a tree. "There you are. Ginta I want you to get Kagome and Hakkaku I want you to kill Inuyasha. Is that understood?" "Yes sir." Koga laughed and walked off. He stopped and turned around. "You two have till midnight. Get the job done."

Inuyasha and Kagome

The others had just left to go home for the night. Inuyasha was awake again and Kagome was asleep. He yawned and put his head back on the pillow. "I love you Kagome." He whispered. He fell asleep and dreamed of Kagome. Someone walked in to the room. It was Ginta and Hakkaku. They stepped near the bed. They were about five feet away. Inuyasha started to growl. They both stopped. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome. He opened his eyes and yawned. Ginta and Hakkaku stood there frozen and scared. Inuyasha looked at them. His eyes narrowed. "You smell like that filthy wolf demon Koga." Inuyasha said. "We work for Koga. We were sent here to kill you and take Ms. Kagome to him." Hakkaku said. Inuyasha laughed. He leaned forward and stretched his arms. Kagome turned over. "You sure you want to mess with me?" Inuyasha asked. They nodded there head yes. Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome woke up. She looked up and saw Inuyasha glaring. She turned around again and saw the two wolves. "Who are they?" She asked. "They work for Koga. They came her to kidnap you and kill me." Inuyasha said. Kagome got up and walked over to them. "GET OUT AND TELL KOGA IF HE DOESN'T LEAVE ME AND INUYASHA ALONE I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO HIM AGAIN!" Kagome yelled. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other and ran out of the room. Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down. "You got some power in that sexy body of yours Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome giggled. She sat down on the bed. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the neck. "You know we can't do that here Inuyasha." Kagome laughed. "Damn the luck. Oh well I don't care. At least you're here." He said. Inuyasha kissed her. She kissed him back. They laid back down and fell asleep.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up to find Kagome getting some water. "Is that all your going to let me drink Kagome?" He asked. "Yep. Now drink up so you don't get a dry throat again." Inuyasha drank the water and put the cup down. A nock came from the door. "It's your brother." Sesshomaru said opening the door. Inuyasha gave a slight wave and sat up. "You feeling better?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked at him and started to respond but fainted. Kagome gasped and ran over to him. She clicked the nurse's button. "Inuyasha hang on please! Don't leave me not now!" Kagome pleaded. Keade ran in and asked them to leave. They walked outside and waited. "Please be ok Inuyasha." Kagome cried. Keade walked out after about an hour. "Go in there and stay by his side both of you." Keade ordered. They did as they were told. Kagome looked at the unconscious hanyou that lay in front of her. "Inuyasha no." she said. They sat there for another hour. "Don't worry Kagome Inuyasha will be fine. He's tough and would never leave you." Sesshomaru said.

one week later

Inuyasha is still unconscious and everyone is there. Kagome is holding Inuyasha's hand and praying. Inuyasha is having a dream. (Inuyasha's dream) Inuyasha is walking on some clouds. "Hello son." Inuyasha turns around to find his mother and father looking at him. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked giving his mom a hug. "Inuyasha we have something to tell you." She said. "What is it?" He asked. "It is not your turn to die son. Kagome needs you. You need to gather as much strength from me as you can to wake up for her." His father said. "I don't think I can pops. I mean I love Kagome more then anything but I don't seem to know how to do anything." Inuyasha said looking at the ground. "Don't worry honey. We are always here for you." His mom said. He looked up and they were gone. Inuyasha stirred in his sleep. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome. She smiled and started to cry. "Why you crying Kagome?" he asked. Kagome leaned down quickly and gave him a hug. "I thought I was going to lose you." She cried. "I would never leave you Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I love you to much." Everyone looked so relieved. Inuyasha healed in a couple more days and was out walking and running again. They were at there house. "That was too close for comfort Inuyasha. For right now I want you to stay as far away from Koga as possible." Kagome said. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style. "Don't worry. He won't ever touch me again." He gave her a kiss and they went to there room and had some alone time.


End file.
